


Sloths, Slaps, and Flapjacks

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Pancakes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Breakfast with Team JNPR can be a battle sometimes. Ren and Pyrrha both must make sure their bae gets fed!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schizelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizelle/gifts).



~ Sloths, Slaps, and Flapjacks ~

Nora had already finished her entire stack of pancakes and was now eyeing Jaune's. As her fork crept toward his plate, Jaune put up an arm to block her.

"Hey, those are mine! You have your- Ow!"

Jaune's protest was interrupted by a sharp smack from Ren. With the defense thus defeated, Nora proceeded to pilfer Jaune's breakfast.

"What's the big idea, man?" the blond asked, rubbing the spot on his arm where Ren had hit him.

"We have certain inalienable rules in this team, and one of those rules is that _you always feed the Nora_ ," Ren replied.

Jaune would have thought he was joking, but Ren's expression was dead serious. And when he thought about it, it was true that whenever Nora wanted food, Ren found a way to get it for her - even if that meant cooking it himself at odd hours of the night.

"... but I wasn't finished," Jaune mumbled to himself as he watched the rest of his pancakes disappear into Nora's mouth.

"Here, Jaune, you can have some of mine," Pyrrha offered. "And Nora can have the rest!" she added quickly, when the pancake-seeking monster's eyes lit up. She quickly flipped two of the pancakes onto Jaune's plate before passing her own plate to Nora.

"Thanks, Pyrrha," Jaune said, giving her a shaky smile.

"You're welcome!" Pyrrha replied. "Now hurry and eat them before Nora finishes, or you won't have a chance..."

~end~


End file.
